


Изгнание

by fransies



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уолтер, Джесси и пустыня. После конца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изгнание

**Author's Note:**

> Мятежникам, средь совершенной тьмы  
> И втрое дальше от лучей Небес  
> И Господа, чем самый дальний полюс  
> От центра Мирозданья отстоит.  
> Как несравнимо с прежней высотой,  
> Откуда их паденье увлекло!  
> Он видит соучастников своих  
> В прибое знойном, в жгучем вихре искр,  
> А рядом сверстника, что был вторым  
> По рангу и злодейству, а поздней  
> Был в Палестине чтим как Вельзевул.

За сто сорок девять миллионов шестьсот тысяч километров на солнце происходило превращение водорода в гелий, миллионы тонн вещества превращались в лучистую энергию, проносящуюся сквозь пустоту космоса и слои атмосферы, чтобы согреть затылок Джесси, подставляющего не по возрасту щуплую шею солнечным лучам. Он мог бы свернуть ее, но мальчишка стоит только спиной к нему или боком. Глаза опущенные. Сходство нулевое, но все, о чем мог думать Уолтер — это фигурки Мадонны.  
Двигатель в понтиаке не заглушили; воздух в пустыне не скоро согреется и серые выхлопные газы тяжелые, вялые, как медузы под толщей соленой воды, плавают вокруг их ног, а потом уплывают от выбирающегося из-за горизонта солнца туда, где темнее и холоднее.  
Шум мотора вспугивает Джесси. Он поднимает голову и по привычке смотрит на него, но быстро отворачивается, вжимая голову в плечи. Уолтер только нащупывает в кармане куртки револьвер.  
Лучи обтекают фары, капот, стекла, и из жидкого золота выезжает белая машина Сола.  
Джесси опускает плечи, и солнце ласково гладит его по темечку, и томно забирается за шиворот его клетчатой куртки. Уолт хочет ударить мальчишку, угостить его хорошей пощечиной, чтобы раз и навсегда выбить дурь из его головы, но Сол уже идет к ним. Он, как старые подвижные голографические открытки: с одной стороны — еврейский адвокат в попугайском костюме, отойти чуть в сторону — ирландский пройдоха за пятьдесят в потасканом пиджаке.  
Прощание с Солом проходит под кряхтение двигателей: бессловесный обмен денег на документы и несколько мобильных для каждого.  
— Значит, — Сол кивает на пару футболок и рубашек, валяющихся на заднем сиденье машины, — Аляска?  
— Аляска.  
— Правильно. Это полезно для твоего здоровья. Не такое активное солнце. Почти северный полюс. Не центр Мирозданья, конечно... «Как несравнимо с прежней высотой, откуда их паденье увлекло!»  
Сол смеется, но быстро умолкает. Кашляет.  
— Спасибо, кстати, за приглашение поучаствовать в вашем вояже, но я его отклоню. Но никакого беспокойства! За дядюшку Сола можете не беспокоиться! Альбукерке – мой дом родной! Хаха... Ха. Ну... берегите себя.  
Сол хлопает Джесси по плечу, но парень отстраняется и уходит, не говоря ни слова. Садится в машину, хлопнув дверью, и включает радио.  
— Он еще не остыл? — спаршивает его Сол. — Слушай, Уолтер, пацан, конечно... Но ты там с ним...  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— Молчу.  
Прищурившись, Уолтер замечает, как энергия солнца, скользя над поверхностью пустыни Альбукерке, проявляет азот и кислород, углекислый газ и водород, смешивающиеся прямо вокруг них, — бесконечный процесс. Где еще, думает Уолтер, в каком месте на земле возможно увидеть подобные чудеса?  
Он жмет руку Солу с мыслью: «Счастливчик».  
— Прощай, Уолтер.  
Он уходит от Сола по лучистой энергии к машине, каждым шагом, чувствуя камни под подошвами ботинок.  
«Это еще не все».  
Но дверь машины хлопает уныло, глухо и все-таки как конец.  
Джесси немного качнуло, когда он сел на водительское кресло.  
Уолтер почти говорит ему: «Пристегнись, идиот. Хочешь, чтобы нас остановили?» — но решает, что не стоит.  
Дорога из Альбукерке такая ровная, что и впрямь их путешествие прочь от восходящего солнца похоже на свободное падение.  
Джесси молчит, сидит рядом, как мешок, — сто семидесяти футовый багаж Уолтера. Он слышит, но не слушает музыку, в голове его громче всех прочих звуков — дыхание Джесси, оно принужденно-спокойное.  
Динамики заменили, и хриплое, в оригинале печальное «Низвержены», действительно похоже на послание им. Джесси быстро выключает радио. Вздох его судорожный, резкий, как у новорожденного или как у всплывшего на поверхность.  
Уолтер видит мысли Джесси так же ясно, как он видел этим утром вещества, из которых состоит воздух.  
— Почему ты не убьешь меня? — повторяет Джесси вопрос, заданный неделю назад.  
Уолтер быстро смотрит направо, на Джесси; снова на дорогу; сильнее сжимает руль.  
«Вы покидаете Землю очарования».  
— Я не понимаю, — продолжает, — почему ты меня до сих пор не убил? Я же...  
Он быстро смотрит направо. Джесси молчит. Он сидит, зажав ладони между колен. Глаза опущены. Уолтер думает: увидит ли он когда-нибудь еще Джесси не в профиль и не со спины?  
Резина на руле старая, крошки липнут к липким ладоням.  
— Сынок, — как пища в желудке и в баке их понтиака ацтек — бензин, в животе Уолтера теплый комок раздражения, — ты совсем тупой?  
Уолтер продолжает смотреть на немного изогнутую дорогу, похожую на позвоночник. Он спускает их вниз по ней от Земли очарования, а Джесси на соседнем сиденье шмыгает носом.

**Author's Note:**

> Полностью Мильтон Потерянный рай на русском http://fantasyclub.ru/fanfic/miltonrus.html  
> Песня по радио: http://pleer.com/tracks/6080096F4UW


End file.
